Talk:Grentch
Need some notes about the Grentch Magnus, Lv20 boss during "Greatest Snowman" quest. He carries the elite skill Grenth's Balance which normally isn't available until after the desert. :I brought this up to some other people who were playing, and they were quick to point out that one of the components of the quest is from Droknar's Forge. So anyone who can do the quest themselves can get Grenth's Balance. Of course anyone who was run to Drok's or joins a group for the last part of the Greatest Snowman quest can definitely benefit from this skill cap. --Nkuvu 23:02, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::I have changed the grentch to NPC category as he is friendly. --''Lemming64'' 19:24, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::I put the monster category back in as they are also encountered as monsters in some of the quests. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::Fair enough, I didn't get to that quest yet then ;) --''Lemming64'' 19:27, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::No problem :) -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:28, 22 December 2006 (CST) Heh, was wondering why he got changed to NPC on me. :D Sacrificial Grentches Has anyone actually seen them use the Snowball skill? I've seen them throw lower damage snowball projectiles, but I haven't seen them using any actual skills. -- Gordon Ecker 20:36, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Me either. I think it was added in accidentally. I'd say switch it back. If I see any of them using it today I'll make the correction. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:20, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Confirmed to not use any skills. I hid behind a rock for a few minutes and let it attack me. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:42, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I bet these guys were ment to use Holiday Blues and the AI code triggered in to say, Sac 100% of life = Death, and death is bad so they wont use this skill. -- Xeon 10:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) Look of the Grentches They DO closely resemble Gremlins. look at the ears, the faces, the teeth, the three fingered hands. They more closely resemble gremlins than they do the Grinch. Therefore my comment stands. :Please sign your comments. And they look like any generic goblin creature. They look just like goblins from EQ2 for example. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:26, 31 December 2006 (CST) The Gremlins movie was one of the top grossing and influencial movies of the '80s. I think it is safe to say EQ2 would be influenced by Gremlins too. Look at at gremlin in the first Gremlins movie... They are almost spot on match with a Grentch. the only slight difference is the loin cloth and 5 toes on a Grentch. Face, ears, arms, posture, etc are EXTREMELY gremlin-like, beyond mere coincidence. :Don't forget that Gremlins was also set at Christmas time! Capcom 04:51, 2 January 2007 (CST) Grentch's in the far shiverpeaks? I have found, and have proof oh a small group of snow men and Grentch fighting in the far shiverpeaks, near where you get the bear spirit. I have screen shots if any one is interested. :I can vouch, I saw them there too. The grentchs were hostile and the snowmen were friendly.--Tree4 13:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) where?!?! :I also have seen them, although their appearance seems to be randomized. -- (Talk) ( ) 05:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Speed boost of 33% o.O?? Ok, this is weird... I tried to simply run the Stole Presents quests thing, and those Grentches at Issnur seemed to have a speed boost of 33%, cuz they could keep up on me while I had Escape on O.O — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 21:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Presents are a bundle bundles make you move something like 33% slow so escape just canceled that and you moved at normal speed.. ::For the grentches in LA/Kamadan, I am not sure it that is the case. With a Sugar Rush (25% speed boost) when either unencumbered, or carrying with a present I cannot quite keep ahead of the grentches. 33% may be too high, but they seem to have at least a 26% speed boost on at all times. Separ 13:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC)